


woof woof

by pricklyteeth



Series: woof woof au [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hybrid AU, M/M, Multi, Puppy Love, Puppy Piles, Puppy Play, dog!chanyeol, hybridverse, puppy chanyeol, wolf!soo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricklyteeth/pseuds/pricklyteeth
Summary: dog!Chanyeol is the abnormal one of his litter. Too tall, too uncoordinated, too all over the place. As a pup, he watched the rest of his siblings get snatched up.Now, as an adult, he helps out at the foster home he grew up in, and has stopped hoping a long time ago that he'll get taken to a forever home. He's just not a good fit anywhere else.Yixing however, thinks otherwise.





	woof woof

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for mostly human round 2 2017 !

_Oh boy oh boyohboyohboyoh boy!_ _Humans!_  
   
Chanyeol’s ears poke up out of the pup pile that he and his siblings fell asleep in, alerted to some incoming guests by the sound of the door handle to their room being turned.  
   
It’s a mother and her teenage son, and Chanyeol sits up, wanting to present as a Good Boy because they’re making their way over, but then his siblings perk up and knock him over in their haste to see what’s going on.  
   
He lands on his cheek right when the humans come up to their bed (they initially had one for each pup, but they ended up pushing them together because they can only sleep in a pile with one another).  
   
The son seems to take an immediate interest in his younger sibling Jihoon, plopping down in front of him and reaching up to stroke at his ears. Jihoon seems happy with the attention, but it’s not hard to make him very happy.  
   
Junmyeon, their foster dad, is coming over to lead him out so they can ‘meet in a more private setting’, which Chanyeol always took to mean that the pups together were too rowdy and loud.

As they leave, Chanyeol hears a soft, “Guanlin, the pup you chose is so sweet! You’re sure about this one, now,” followed by a soft but firm, “I’m sure, mom.”  
   
With the stars in the son’s eyes, Chanyeol is sure Jihoon will have a special friend who will love and treasure him forever. He’ll miss his sibling though, he misses all of the ones that leave.  
   
Sunyoung is coming over to pat at him, nosing affectionately at his head. “You’re going to miss our Jihoonie, huh, Chanyeol?”  
   
He nods, holding his tail (it twitches when he’s sad).  


 

Chanyeol trips over the corner of one of their bed posts when Jihoon comes back before leaving for good, and as a result, gets squished under the weight of his other siblings, all eager to say their goodbyes.  
   
It’s only when Jimin notices that Chanyeol’s squirming and headbutts their siblings off of him that he can see, breaking through to grab Jihoon in a tight hug.  
   
“Alright Jihoonie, make us proud out there,” Chanyeol whispers, face pressed to the top of his younger sibling’s head of hair, nosing at his fluffy lop ears.  
   
Jihoon looks up, eyes bright with unshed tears, flashing a big watery smile up at him. “You got it, hyung.”  
   
Then he’s pulling away, getting tugged into some other hugs before they pup pile onto him. He loves his litter, and seeing Jihoon get up from the pile to leave with his humans makes him love his litter all the more. No matter where they end up, they’ll always have home with each other.  
   
They follow him downstairs and out the door, waving from the porch as they pull out of the driveway, and then he’s gone. Chanyeol knows that he can trust him, though. Guanlin.  
 

 

By the end of that week, their pup pile became half its size. Seeing his littermates leave always hurt, even though he knew they would always be family.

It’s on the day that Jisoo gets taken to her forever home, though, that Chanyeol realizes there are other reasons to feel hurt.  
   
“Can you believe they’re all siblings? With that long one? He looks like he got put through one of those taffy pulling machines. No wonder he’s all twitchy and all over the place.”  
   
Chanyeol stops running, having been wrapping chicken wire around some bed posts so they could make a blanket fortress, only to trip over a chair leg as he tries to get out of earshot, feeling burning shame.  
   
On some level, he knows he’s always been a little different than his siblings, too wired and too long to be cute, too clumsy and unfocused to be helpful. But hearing it from a human makes it so much more inescapable. It’s not just an isolated thought he might think to himself, but now it’s tied up in the reason why he’s never been considered, not once, by any of the adopting families.  
   
The human that actually seems interested in Jisoo glares at the person who made the comment, but Chanyeol has already gone to his corner to hide, tail tucked.  
   
A couple weeks later, Chanyeol is the only pup left, not even Sunyoung around to comfort him anymore.  
  
  
  
  
Several years later, Chanyeol helps Junmyeon around the shop, and does his best to help the younger pups that Junmyeon fosters, knowing what it’s like.  
   
He knows the system is messy now, he knows it’s not fair to any pup that they have to be separated, that pups have to be so dependent on humans to have any kind of shot in this world they live in.  
   
Hybrid rights are slow in coming, and there are so many hybrids that need homes. Chanyeol used to resent Junmyeon as a pup because he had to be separated from his siblings, but Junmyeon only has so many resources and he only fosters and adopts pups out to get them out of kill shelters.  
   
Hybrids get abandoned everyday, and because humans continue to commodify hybrids and treat them as if they are toys or accessories for humans, strays are often seen as an unprofitable excess problem.  
   
Junmyeon’s constant work with rescues now has weight that it didn’t have before. When he was a pup, Junmyeon didn’t want to tell him or any of his siblings about how it really was, that he was saving them.  
   
Chanyeol doesn’t know if he’s better off knowing, now that he’s older.  
   
Today, he’s wrenching Jihoon off of Jisoo, two kittens Junmyeon’s rescued that like to get into fights with one another.  It hurts to call their names because they have the same names as his siblings, but he has to, they don’t always respond to their nicknames: Woozi, Joshua.  
   
He’s not sure where Junmyeon gets these names from. 

He’s just finished giving them a little lecture and watched them scamper off when someone comes in. Junmyeon isn’t back yet, and he didn’t say anyone was coming over. His ears stand a little straighter and the hairs on the back of his neck raise, while he fights down the instinct to hide. If someone is here to steal any of the pups, they’ll have to go through him first.  
   
The person doesn’t look particularly menacing, just wearing a worn hoodie and scuffed up converse. They’re holding a box that smells like food, and have Junmyeon’s keys on top. They actually look kind of cute.  
   
“Ah- hi, I’m Yixing, I was just, going to leave some extra stuff with Junmyeon, but he gave me his keys because he has more stuff to do at the rescue today. You must be Chanyeol.”  
   
There’s something very calming about the way Yixing talks to him, posturing in a very unthreatening way, shoulders down, eyes not raising to challenge him like most humans inadvertently do. If he wasn’t human, he’d think he was part dog. Or wolf, or something distinctly canine. Even Junmyeon, with all of his experience with pups, doesn’t move like this.  
   
“Ah, are you… a trainer?”  
   
Yixing’s head tilts, curious. If he had pup ears, they'd direct themselves to him. “Why do you say that?”  
   
Chanyeol’s hand comes up to hold his own twitchy ear. “Just, you act more like a dog than I do.”  
   
Yixing just laughs.  
   
It’s a really pretty laugh, bright and tinkly and a little goofy. Chanyeol likes it a lot.  
 

 

Yixing comes over some more after that, and it’s clear that he and Junmyeon have been talking about him. Because as much as he will play with the foster pups, he mostly spends his time talking with him and Junmyeon, even though he can see Junmyeon at the shelter whenever.  
   
He’s just not really sure what exactly they have to talk about. Does Yixing feel sorry for him? Does he want to give Chanyeol a job at the rescue? They don’t talk about why he keeps coming around, and it’s putting Chanyeol on edge.  
   
He asks about it when Yixing leaves after yet another ‘drop by’. They’re becoming routine now, and Chanyeol’s questions still have no answers.  
   
“Why does Yixing keep coming over?”  
   
Junmyeon stops what he’s doing (braiding Joy’s hair) to look up at him. “Why do you ask, do you dislike him?”  
   
“I like Yixing, Yixing is nice!” Joy chirps.  
   
“That’s not it, I just, we don’t get regular visitors, you know, it’s just people coming to adopt or foster.” Chanyeol digs his toe underneath the lip of the area rug he’s standing by, tail twitching.  
   
“Who said Yixing isn’t coming to adopt of foster?”  
   
Chanyeol frowns. “But he isn’t-”  
   
Junmyeon pats Joy to get her attention, who is very wrapped up in where this conversation is headed. “Sooyoungie, go play with your sisters.”  
   
She frowns, not wanting to leave but knowing better than to throw a fuss, hopping up on her little legs and pressing a kiss to Junmyeon’s forehead and hugging Chanyeol’s leg before tearing off into the next room, feathers fluttering with the speed she’s running.  
   
Chanyeol moves to sit, legs crossed, one eye scrunching up in pain when he knocks his elbow on the corner of a cabinet when he adjusts himself. “Anyway, he isn’t though, he plays with the kids, but mostly he just? Hangs out with us?”  
   
“He’s getting to know you, Chanyeol, you know how this works.”  
   
Chanyeol’s not sure if he heard all of that right.  
   
“Me, why me? I’m an adult now. I just, I live here and help you, that’s all.” Chanyeol is bewildered. This was not what he was expecting at all. He wraps his tail around himself.  
   
“Is it... Is it because I’m expensive?”  
   
Junmyeon’s face softens into something like surprise and pain all at once. “No, no, no, _never_. You’re as much my kid as everyone else is. You _know_ that.”  
   
“Then, _why?_   I’m almost one hundred percent certain that Yixing wouldn’t be thinking about it if you hadn’t asked him to.”  
   
“But I didn’t,” Junmyeon corrects, sliding the hair band he was playing with onto his wrist. “Yixing came to ask me what your story was, so I told him.”  
   
Chanyeol doesn’t know if he should believe him, and it probably shows on his face.  
   
“Have I ever made you feel like you’re not allowed to be here? Have I ever gave you any implication that you don’t have a home with me?”  
   
Chanyeol looks down, not knowing how to answer that. Junmyeon may never have said anything remotely like that in his lifetime, but seeing his siblings disappear from his life, only ever getting an occasional birthday card here and there sent back to the house, set some silent expectations.  
   
Junmyeon reaches over to tilt his chin up. “No matter what the circumstance, you always have a home with me, Chanyeol, please know that. I’m not trying to get rid of you. I didn’t even really want to consider it, when Yixing started asking. But the more I thought about it, no matter how much you try to hide it, I know being here is upsetting for you.”  
   
“This…” Junmyeon pulls his lips between his teeth for a moment, as if he’s recalling a painful thought, eyes dipping to the floor between them before coming back up. “This is where you grew up. This is where you lived with your siblings, and as much as I know you love them all, I also know that the little ones remind you of them, and how it used to be when you were all together.”  
   
Chanyeol doesn’t know what to say, because it’s not untrue, what Junmyeon’s saying. “So… Giving me to Yixing is supposed to fix that?”  
   
“I’m not giving you to anyone. I’m just giving you some options. You might like it at Yixing’s. It’ll be a change of scenery, and you’ll get to meet another hybrid that’s your age-” Junmyeon sounds a little like an overly concerned mother who is trying to talk themselves into a rational decision.  
   
“Just. Just think about it. We don’t have to do anything hasty, maybe just check it out, you know?”  
   
And Junmyeon said not to be hasty, but Chanyeol does something very dangerous then. He hopes.  
 

 

Yixing comes over twice a week now, and every time, Chanyeol lets himself imagine a life with him, where they can be a soft pup pile in bed. Yixing gives good hugs. He imagines that he would be a good cuddler too.  
   
“Does… does the other hybrid like cuddles?” Chanyeol asks, not wanting to sound too invested, but he's always been bad at curbing his enthusiasm.  
   
“Kyungsoo.  Kyungsoo… loves cuddles, but he’s a little bristly at first. He needs time to warm up to people.” Yixing licks over his bottom lip, and Chanyeol wonders if he’s worried.  
   
“But he’s—he knows what’s going on and everything, he’s just not the best at first impressions.”  
   
Chanyeol isn’t sure if Yixing’s trying to reassure him or himself. But, at the same time he knows he can’t really judge on first impression, because he’s always been terrible at them himself.  
   
They have that in common at least.  
  


They don’t have much else in common, Chanyeol finds. Kyungsoo is composed and quiet, where Chanyeol is loud and clumsy. Kyungsoo moves like the world waits for him, a strange kind of lupine grace to his every move, where Chanyeol is just a twitchy fidgety mess.  
   
Chanyeol also finds that Kyungsoo is more cold and closed off, where he is not. But maybe that’s just the first impressions thing.  
   
Yixing had finally asked him what he thought of coming over for a week to see if he’d like it, and Chanyeol had leapt at the chance; Yixing’s a comfortable presence in his life now, proving himself to be reliable and dependable. Loyal. Without realizing it, Chanyeol found himself trusting him, letting him in like he used to let people in as a pup, without hesitation.  
   
Somehow, he knows Yixing isn’t going to let him down.  
   
Kyungsoo, however, Chanyeol doesn’t know how to approach or read. He keeps his distance from Chanyeol, sometimes glaring at him. He doesn’t remember the last time he had to think this hard about how to approach someone. He just wants to be friends.  
   
He can tell where Yixing picked up the wolf behavior from though. Kyungsoo is a wolf hybrid, which would probably put a lot of people on edge. Wolves aren’t domestic creatures, and neither are their hybridkind.  
   
Seeing how comfortable Yixing is with him though, makes Chanyeol think Kyungsoo is a lot softer than he makes himself out to be.  
   
Yixing is a lot more clingy at his house, hugging Kyungsoo’s back and peppering his neck and ears with kisses when he gets home. Kyungsoo pretends he just tolerates it, but Chanyeol can see him hiding a smile, and nothing else about his posture seems defensive or irritated.  
   
Something tells Chanyeol that Kyungsoo used to be a lot more guarded, and Yixing had to work to earn the kind of trust that Kyungsoo has with him.  
   
Chanyeol can try to earn Kyungsoo’s trust too. Maybe not to the same degree as Yixing, but he can try.  
  


Today’s the first day Yixing’s left to go to work, since Chanyeol had come over during the weekend, and Yixing had been home for that. Today, it’ll just be him and Kyungsoo.  
   
He wakes up to the smell of breakfast cooking, shooting up out of bed, nearly tripping on his way out of his bedroom. He expects to see Yixing in the kitchen but is met with Kyungsoo’s back, tail bushed out in surprise at Chanyeol’s entrance.  
   
“Good morning,” Chanyeol calls out, hoping today will be the day he finally breaks the ice.  
   
Kyungsoo finishes cooking shortly, leaving an extra plate of rice with an egg on top for Chanyeol, gruffly mumbling, “For you”, before passing by him to eat in the living room.  
   
Well. At least it was something.  
   
Chanyeol isn’t sure if he’s supposed to follow Kyungsoo to eat with him in the living room or not, but he’s afraid he’ll drop something. He decides to try anyway.  
   
Kyungsoo is eating while watching something intently, posture going stiff when Chanyeol enters the living room. Chanyeol sits on the couch by him, and Kyungsoo immediately scoots over to maintain some distance. He doesn’t get up to leave like he did the day before though, so Chanyeol thinks of it a little like a victory.  
   
“Where’s Yixing,” he chances, hoping Kyungsoo doesn’t just get up to leave.  
   
He doesn’t. “Yixing is at work.”  
   
“Where’s that?”  
   
“He has an office where he manages rescue organizations and communication between them and fosters. It’s how he knows your—what is Junmyeon to you again? Your dad?”  
   
Chanyeol nods. “Yeah, he’s kinda like my dad. Foster dad.”  
   
Kyungsoo nods curtly. “That’s how he knows him.”  
   
They eat silently after that, watching a rerun of some vaguely terrible weekday soap. Kyungsoo gets up to wash his dish when he’s done, calling out when he’s in the kitchen. “Just set it in the sink when you’re done, I’ll wash it.”  
   
Chanyeol doesn’t know if Kyungsoo is offering to be nice, or to treat him like a guest that doesn’t live here, or because Chanyeol broke a plate over the weekend. He figures he’ll just go with nice.  
   
Nothing particularly eventful happens, and the quietness of the house reminds Chanyeol of how quiet it never is back home. He wonders how the pups are all doing. Peeking out from his room, he sees Kyungsoo is still sitting a little forlornly at the window, although he has his laptop to distract him.  
   
He wonders if Kyungsoo would like the pups.  
   
Yixing comes home in the evening, and it’s like Kyungsoo suddenly has purpose again.  
   
Chanyeol wonders what it’s like to have that. Purpose.

Kyungsoo’s on edge even before Chanyeol can tell what’s going on; it’s like a seventh sense or something. He’s eating an apple on the floor of the kitchen when Kyungsoo hops up from his spot by the window, a strange rumbling sound emanating from his chest.  
   
Chanyeol can’t do that, he doesn’t think.  
   
Then he hears it, a car turning into the driveway, Yixing’s footsteps. He’s holding onto something. Take-out? Then keys, and then Kyungsoo is on Yixing as he’s coming through the door, face pressed to his neck as Yixing tries to shrink away.  
   
“Ah-ah Soo, I know, I know, I’m late, I’m here-” his face is scrunched a little, and Chanyeol can only watch with the kind of fascination he feels as an outsider to their relationship.  
   
Kyungsoo doesn’t really say anything, just keeps him pressed up against the doorway, and Chanyeol isn’t sure if this is a possessive thing or what, because he’s never really experienced anything but his big family of fosters. Is it like how Joy gets when Junmyeon hasn’t been home all day?  
   
Yixing looks kind of flushed, so maybe it isn’t really like that at all. He’s reaching out to give Chanyeol the bag of food (so it was take-out) so that he can have his hands free.  
   
Chanyeol moves to set the food on the table, opening the containers and setting out chopsticks for everyone before taking a seat. Would this be less awkward if he was a pup? If he was younger and cuter and more loveable? Would it matter?  
   
He scratches his eyebrow, not really knowing what to think. He likes Yixing enough, and Kyungsoo seems to hate him slightly less, but it’s not exactly as if he prefers living here to living with Junmyeon.  
   
He’s not sure why he agreed to this, or why Yixing thought this was going to work with the current dynamic at his house. It’s not like Kyungsoo is dying to have hybrid company while Yixing is away, and it’s not like Kyungsoo isn’t enough for Yixing. Why bring Chanyeol into the picture?  
   
They come in soon enough, and dinner goes over okay, but Chanyeol can tell they’re eating fast so they can be done and get to a certain kind of private activity.  
   
Chanyeol doesn’t sleep that night, tortured by the sounds Kyungsoo and Yixing are trying not to make, as well as the mental images his brain is inspired to taunt him with to accompany those sounds.  
 

 

He finally falls asleep sometime in the early morning and misses breakfast, coming out to a covered plate at the kitchen table. Kyungsoo is out of the house too, but the sticky note with a brisk ‘grocery shopping’ scribbled across the top and stuck to the plate covering his breakfast explains that much.

Chanyeol isn’t sure he can spend three more days like this.  
   
He misses feeling comfortable in his own house, with familiar people, not strangely attracted to people who are already seeing each other. He feels like he’s entered a space with it’s own kind of balance, and he’s just throwing it off, unhelpful, excess.  
   
He’s not sure what he’s supposed to do with himself, but it’s not his house either, so there isn’t a lot that he feels comfortable doing without asking anyway.  
   
It’s a strange place to be, and he’s not sure why he thought it would be different.  
   
Maybe it was just the romanticised notion of home that he’d always thought of as a pup, maybe that’s what he thought he was getting into.  
   
Luckily, Kyungsoo comes home with a long itinerary of chores to do around the house. Chores, Chanyeol can do. It’ll help him take his mind off of things. That’s probably another reason why he misses home. There’s always something to do, pups to attend to, a fight to break up.  
   
They put the groceries away together, although most of the shelving in the pantry Kyungsoo just ends up directing Chanyeol to do.  
   
“So there is a point to having ridiculously long limbs after all,” Kyungsoo comments from his perch on the countertop, tail swaying mischievously. It’s the first time he has attempted some kind of friendly conversation with him, and some part of Chanyeol is very pleased.  
   
He shrugs a shoulder. “Mutations are part and parcel of the natural process that is evolution, you know.”  
   
Kyungsoo seems to appreciate his dry humor, snorting. “Biodiversity really is the name of the game though, you can’t just have big wolves and small dogs. Sometimes you gotta have big dogs and small wolves too.”  
   
“Yeah.” Chanyeol isn’t exactly sure what he’s agreeing to, but there’s something about what Kyungsoo’s saying that makes him feel appreciated.  
  


Later, they’re folding a monster pile of clothes and socks, because for some reason, Kyungsoo likes to leave laundry and folding all for one day of the month.  
   
Chanyeol would probably lose it if he ever left laundry at home to just one day a month, because they have so many bodies and so many clothes that even bi-weekly laundry days are still substantial.  
   
He’s folding socks together when he gets an idea.  
   
“Hey, Kyungsoo?”  
   
“What?” Kyungsoo doesn’t look up from his folding, but his ears are turned to Chanyeol to show that he’s listening.  
   
“Do you like pups?”  
   
At that, Kyungsoo looks up. “I don’t know, I haven’t really been around pups much.”  
   
“Really? They’re a hoot. When we do laundry at home, we’d get a good pace going and then all of a sudden someone would throw a sock at someone else’s head.”  
   
To illustrate, as he speaks, Chanyeol lobs a sock at Kyungsoo, who just looks at him as if he doesn’t believe Chanyeol actually just did that.  
   
“Did you just—”  
   
Chanyeol throws another one, a slow grin beginning on his face, and that’s it. The pile of clothes on Kyungsoo’s lap topples over as he lunges for Chanyeol, but then Chanyeol hops over the back of the couch with his bundle of socks, throwing them in Kyungsoo’s direction.  
   
Kyungsoo upends the other couch as a barricade, dragging a laundry basket with him as ammo, peeking out to chuck laundry at Chanyeol when he’s out in the open, when they hear Yixing pulling into the driveway.  
   
Wordlessly, they peer out to give each other a look, a silent truce, and Kyungsoo makes his way over behind Chanyeol’s barricade.  
   
They hear the jingling of keys before Yixing’s turning the lock, then a beat of silence as he takes in the sight of the living room, what with the clothes scattered everywhere, and the upturned couch and no one in sight.  
   
“Kyungsoo? Chanyeol?” Yixing calls out, worried.  
   
With a quick glance and nod at one another, they begin their attack.  
   
Two against one, hybrid against human, Yixing is no match for them, especially caught off guard.  
  


Twenty minutes later, they’re a a pile of giggles on top of a pile of laundry and pillows.  
   
Somehow, couch cushions and pillows got involved. Chanyeol can feel his tail wagging even though it’s crushed somewhere between him and Yixing. He doesn’t mind. This is what pup piles are for.  
   
Yixing wipes a tear? A bead of sweat? Some kind of collection of moisture either from exertion or happiness from his cheek.  
   
“Well, that was fun to come home to,” he says to the ceiling. He’s got a permanent smile on, and Chanyeol can see a couple dimples he doesn’t always see on Yixing’s face. He’s really very handsome.  
   
Kyungsoo chuckles from the other side of Yixing. It’s a bright laugh. Chanyeol decides he likes it a lot, too. “It was all Chanyeol’s idea.”  
   
Yixing turns to look at Chanyeol then, and his heart nearly stops in his chest. “Mind if we keep you, Chanyeol?”  
   
He swallows, nodding slowly. “I’d…I’d like that.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Yixing drops them off at Junmyeon’s now, most days, because Junmyeon still needs as many hands as he can get, and also Kyungsoo needs more hobbies.  
   
His new favorite is playing makeup with the girls, but for the record, Chanyeol never said that out loud.  
   
Yeri is braiding Kyungsoo’s hair while he braids Seulgi’s, and Chanyeol is getting his nails done by Joy and Wendy. They’re going with different colors, and normally he’d like all of his nails to at least have a theme, but this is fun too.  
   
“Girls, doesn’t Kyungsoo look so pretty with pigtail braids?” Chanyeol asks, Wendy and Joy stopping their Very Serious nail painting to look at Kyungsoo, chittering and chirping with approval.  
   
Yeri giggles, fastening hair bands to the ends to hold the braids.  
   
“Oppa, be careful of my ears,” Seulgi warns Kyungsoo, before turning around to look herself, eyes scrunching happily. “Very pretty.”  
   
Kyungsoo flushes, squinting over at Chanyeol. “You may be safe here, Park Chanyeol. But at home, your ass is mine.”  
   
The girls all gasp, because Kyungsoo said a Bad Word.

  
   
Chanyeol doesn’t say anything though, because Kyungsoo is right.

 

 

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to come yell at me, say hi, show support or are just curious, links to cc and twt, etc are on my [carrd](https://pricklyteeth.carrd.co/)! im friendly i promise


End file.
